doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dialogzitate (The Unquiet Dead)
Doctor: „Sie wollten doch unbedingt durch die Zeit reisen. Nach der Zukunft kommt die Vergangenheit dran. 1860, was halten sie davon?“ Rose: „Was war 1860?“ Doctor: „Keine Ahnung. Finden wir es heraus. Und, los geht’s!“ --- * (Mr. Sneed versucht Gwyneth zu beruhigen.) Gabriel Sneed: „Wie werden darum ersuchen. Sobald ich die alte Lady gefunden und in sicheren Gewahrsam gebracht habe. Schluss jetzt mit den Ausflüchten Mädchen fahr die Kutsche vors Haus, wir beide gehen auf Leichenfang.“ --- * (Rose philosophiert über Zeitreisen.) (Der Doctor und Rose liegen lachend auf dem Boden der Tardis.) Rose: „Wahnsinn.“ Doctor: „Sie sagen es. Verletzt?“ Rose: „Nein, glaub nicht. Noch alles dran. Und raus damit wo sind wir?“ Doctor: „Genial ich hab ne'n Orden verdient. Erde, Neapel, 24. Dezember 1860. Hi hi.“ Rose: „Is' ja Wahnsinn. Es is' Weihnachten.“ Doctor: (Deutet ausladend zur Tür.) "Viel vergnügen.“ Rose: „Ist doch Irre. Wenn sie mal überlegen, Weihnachten. 1860. Das gibt’s nur einmal. Einmal dieser Tag... kommt nie wieder für immer vorbei er is' nich wiederholbar.“ Doctor: (schmunzelt.) „Hm.“ Rose: „Für sie schon. Sie können vergangene Tage zu ihrer Gegenwart machen. Können jeden Sonnenuntergang immer wieder erleben. (sarkastisch.) Langeweile kennen sie wohl gar nicht." Doctor: „Ist kein übles Leben." Rose: (lächelt.) "Aber zu Zweit ist es schöner. Abmarsch!“ Doctor: „Hey wohin denn so eilig?" Rose: „Ins Jahr 1860." Doctor: „Nein mit der Kleidung lösen sie nen' Aufstand aus Barbarella. Zur Garderobe. 1. Gang links, 2 mal recht abbiegen, 3 mal links an den Mülltonnen vorbei und dann die 5. Tür links. Abmarsch!“ --- * (Charles Dickens glaubt das er mit nichts neuem mehr begeistern kann.) Charles Dickens: "Sie scherzen mein lieber. Ich hab nun mal, ich hab nun mal kein glückliches Händchen im, Umgang mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Gott sei dank, bin zu alt um in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten." Theatermanager: "Sie sprechen ja als wär alles schon vorbei." Charles: "Oh nein es ist nie vorbei. Ständig die selben Vorträge. Immer und immer wieder... Wie ein Gespenst bin ich, dazu verdammt mich in alle Ewigkeit zu wiederholen und mich im Kreis zu drehen." Theatermanager: '''"Es ist nie zu spät Sir. Lassen sie dsich neue Geschichten einfallen." '''Charles: "Das kann ich nicht mehr. Auch meine Fantasie ist inzwischen vor mir geflüchtet. (Trinkt seinen Drink.) Ich bin ein alter Mann, vermutlich hab ich mir schon zu allem was ausgedacht. Dennoch, das Rampenlicht hat immer noch nicht, seinen zweifelhaften Reiz verloren. Narr, tu deine Schuldigkeit." --- * (Rose in einem schicken Kleid im 1860er Look.) Doctor: „Mein lieber Schwan!“ Rose: „Wehe sie lachen.“ Doctor: „Sie sind wunderschön. Dafür das sie...“ Rose: „Das ich was?“ Doctor: „Das sie ein Mensch sind.“ Rose: „Ein ungewöhnliches Kompliment. Ziehen sie nichts anderes an?“ Doctor: „Ich hab den Pulli gewechselt. Kommen sie.“ Rose: „Diesmal stellen sie sich hinten an. Ladies first.“ --- * Doctor: „Sind sie bereit? (Hält ihr seinen Arm hin.) Auf uns wartet, die Geschichte.“ --- * Doctor: „Ich hab mich ein bisschen verflogen.“ Rose: „Ist doch egal.“ Doctor: „Statt 1860 ist 1860.“ Rose: „Ist doch egal.“ Doctor: „Und es ist nicht Neapel...“ Rose: „Ist doch egal.“ Doctor: „...sondern Cardiff.“ Rose: „Okay.“ --- * (Charles wird durch den leuchteten Gelth in Mrs. Peace abgelenkt. / Charles über die leuchtende Mrs. Peace.) Charles: „(...) Es sah aus wie... Oh mein Gott. Es sah aus... wie das da. Was für, eine Gespenstische Erscheinung... ist das?“ --- * (Ein Schrei ertönt.) Doctor: „Klingt vielversprechend.“ --- * (Sneed und Gwyneth drängen sich durch die Menschenmasse. Mrs Peace hat den Gelth ausgespuckt der nun laut kreischend durch den Raum saust.) Gwyneth: „Da ist sie Sir.“ Mr. Sneed: „Das sehe ich. Die ganze verflixte Welt kann das sehen!“ --- * (Der Doctor als er den Gelth durch das Theater fliegen sieht.) Doctor: „''Fantastisch! Haben sie gesehen wo es herkam?“ '''Charles:' „Ach, der Witzbold zeigt sich seinem Publikum. ICH HOFFE SIE SIND ZU FRIEDEN MIT IHREM WERK! SIR!“ (Rose sieht wie Gwyneth und Mr. Sneed Mrs. Peace fortschaffen.) Rose: „HEY! SIE WIRD ENTFÜHRT! DOCTOR DIE SCHNAPP ICH MIR!“ Doctor: „Seien sie vorsichtig. Hat es was gesagt? Kann es sprechen? Übrigens ich bin der Doctor. " Charles: „Sie sehen mehr aus wie ein Straßenarbeiter.“ Doctor: „Was ist falsch mit dem Pulli?“ --- * (Rose erwischt Gwyneth beim Verladen der Leiche in Sneed's Kutsche.) Rose: „Sie ist eiskalt. Sie ist tot! Mein Gott was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?“ (Mr. Sneed schleicht sich von hinten an Rose heran und drückt ihr ein Tuch vor den Mund.) Rose: „Mmm-mmh! Hmm-mm...“ (Rose erschlaft, bewusstlos. Gwyneth ist geschockt.) Gwyneth: „Was machen sie denn mir ihr?“ Mr. Sneed: „Sie hat zu viel gesehen! In die Kutsche mit ihr. Beine hoch!“ --- * (Der Doctor sieht wie Rose in Sneed's Kutsche weggefahren wird. / Der Doctor ist ein großer Charles Dickens Fan.) Doctor: „ROSE!“ Charles: „Sie entkommen mir nicht Sir. Was wissen sie über dieses Gespenst? Hm? Eine Projektion auf Glas nehme ich an wer hat sie dazu angestiftet?“ Doctor: „Ja Mann, okay nicht heute. HEY SIE! FOLGEN SIE DER KUTSCHE!“ (Der Doctor rennt zur erstbesten Kutsche, steigt ein.) Kutscher: Geht nicht Sir.“ Doctor: „Warum nicht?“ Charles: „TH! WARUM NICHT? ICH NENN IHNEN EINEN GUTEN GRUND WARUM NICHT. WEIL DAS MEINE KUTSCHE IST!“ Doctor: „Dann steigen sie endlich ein! (Der Doctor zieht Charles in die Kutsche.) Vorwärts!“ Kutscher: „Lauf, hüa, hüa!“ Doctor: „Geben sie Gas, wir verlieren sie!“ Kutscher: „Ist alles in Ordnung Mister Dickens?“ Charles: „NEIN! IST ES NICHT!“ Doctor: „Wer sind sie?“ Charles: „Ich-ich habe durchaus einen gewissen Sinn für Humor. Aber sie Sir...“ Doctor: „Dickens?!“ Charles: „Ja.“ Doctor: „Charles Dickens?!“ Charles: (laut.) „Ja!“ Doctor: '''„Der Charles Dickens!“ '''Kutscher: „Soll ich den Gentleman entfernen Sir?“ Doctor: „Charles Dickens sie sind genial! Ich bin von ihnen begeistert ich hab alle ihre Werke verschlungen. Große Erwartungen, Oliver Twist. Und wie heißt diese Geschichte, die mit dem Gespenst?“ Charles: „Die Weihnachtsgeschichte?!“ Doctor: „Nein nein nein, die mit den Zügen, der Heimgesuchte so heißt sie. Absolut gruselig. Die beste Kurzgeschichte die es gibt. Sie sind ein Genie!“ Kutscher. „Soll ich den Kerl raus werfen Sir?“ Charles: „Öh- Nein ich denke er kann bleiben.“ Doctor: „Im Ernst Charles, darf ich sie Charles nennen? Ihre Bücher sind abgefahren.“ Charles: „Äh, ich versteh nich meine Bücher sind, sind was?“ Doctor: „Abgefahren. Ihre Bücher sind Abgefahren.“ Charles: „Äh, Tut mit Leid, ich kann ihnen nicht folgen. Ä-äh würden sie mich bitte aufklären wo meine Bücher hingefahren sind?“ Doctor: „Nirgendwo hin. Ich wollt damit nur ausdrücken das ich sie gut finde. Aber die Amerikanische Passage in Martin Chuzzlewitz war die nur ein füllsel? Die ging ihn aber so was von voll daneben.“ Charles: „Sagten sie nicht sie mögen meine Bücher?“ Doctor: „Na ein bisschen Kritik sollten sie schon vertragen. Und erst der Tod der kleinen Nell lachhaft. Schluss mit den Lobhudeleien LEGEB SIE NE'N ZAHN ZU!“ Kutscher: „Hüa, Hüa, vorwärts, vorwärts." Charles: „Wer genau befindet sich den nun in dem Leichenwagen?“ Doctor: „Eine Freundin, sie ist erst 19 und anstatt auf sie aufzupassen hab ich sie in Gefahr gebracht.“ Charles: „Dann vergeuden sie keine Zeit damit über verstaubte Bücher zu reden. Menschen haben Vorrang. HEY KUTSCHER! TREIB DIE PFERDE AN! HOP-HOP-HOP!“ Kutscher: (Off.) „Ja Sir.“ Doctor: „Bombig Charly.“ Charles: „Niemand nennt mich Charly.“ Doctor: „Die Damenwelt schon.“ Charles: „Wie kommen sie dazu?“ Doctor: „Nun, die finden ihre Bücher...“ Charles: „-Abgefahren ich weiß.“ (Der Doctor lacht) --- * (Sneed über die überstürtzte Entführung von Rose.) Gwyneth: „Das Arme Ding lebt noch Sir, was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?“ Mrs. Sneed: „Keine Ahnung. Das war doch alles nicht geplant. Es ist nicht meine Schuld das die toten nicht tot sein wollen.“ --- * Sneed: '(''Gwyneth.) "Ich hab den Bischof mal einen Gefallen erwisen, in dem ich seinen Neffen wie einen Engel aussehen lies' obwohl er schon 14 Tage im Wasser gelegen hatte. Hey, ich frage ihn, ob ich einen Exorzismus zum Sonderpreis kriege (Es klopft.) S-sag ich bin nicht da, eh sag wir hätten geschlossen, lass keinen hier rein." --- * (Gwyneth versucht Charles und den Doctor abzuwimmeln. Ohne Erfolg.) '''Gwyneth: „Bedaure Sir, wir haben geschlossen.“ Charles: „Unsinn! Seit wann hält sich ein Bestatter an Geschäftszeiten. Kein Mensch stirbt nach Stundenplan. () Ich verlange deinen Herren zu sprechen.“ Gwyneth: „Er ist nicht da. Sir.“ (Versucht die Tür zu schließen. Charles hält sie fest.) Charles: „LÜG MICH NICHT AN KIND! (Gwyneth zuckt erschrocken zusammen.) hol ihn sofort her!“ Gwyneth: „Tut mir sehr leid Mister Dickens. Aber mein Herr ist indisponiert.“ (Eine der Gaslaternen flackert unnatürlich.) Doctor: „Gibt’s Probleme mit dem Gas?“ Charles: „Was zum Shakespeare geht in diesem Haus vor?“ --- * (Rose zu dem bessenen Mr. Redpath.) Rose: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie... machen ne'n Witz hä? Soll das ne'n Witz sein? Klar ist das ne'n Witz. Na gut es ist keiner.“ --- * (Der Doctor öffnet die Tür, die Toten lassen von Rose ab.) Doctor: „Ich glaube dieser Tanz gehört mir.“ (Rose stellt sich hinter den Doctor.) Charles: „Das ist Schwindel. Es muss einer sein, wahrscheinlich stehen wir alle unter Hypnose.“ Doctor: „'''Nein nein die Toten sind auferstanden. Hi.“ '''Rose: „Hi. Wer ist das?“ Doctor: „Charles Dickens.“ Rose: „Oh, sieh an.“ Doctor: „'Ich bin der Doctor', was wollen sie? Wer sind sie?“ --- ** Rose: (laut zu Mr. Sneed.) „SIE BETÄUBEN MICH, DANN ENTFÜHREN SIE MICH, UND ICH HAB GEMERKT WIE IHRE HÄNDE MAL KURZ AUF WANDERSCHAFT GEGANGEN SIND SIE ALTER WÜSTLING!“ --- * (Charles weigert sich standhaft an die Vorkommnisse zu glauben.) Charles: „Morbide, Fantasterei!“ Doctor: „Oh Charles, sie waren Augenzeuge.“ Charles: „Alles was ich gesehen habe war nichts als Illusion'.''“ '''Doctor:' „Zweifeln sie weiter, aber stören sie mich nicht. Schweigen sie einfach. Das Gaslicht flackert.“ --- * Mr. Sneed: „Deshalb habe ich das Haus so billig bekommen. Die Geschichten reichen Generationen zurück. Stimmen in der Nacht, fremdartige Gesänge und das Gefühl als würde... ein Schatten, über die Seele huschen. Doch ich will ehrlich sein: Das war belebend fürs Geschäft. In meiner Branche erwarten die Leute fast so etwas.“ --- * (Charles geht den Flur entlang. Kurz hält er inne und lauscht dem Geflüster aus den Gasleitungen.) Charles: „Oh reiner Schwindel, alles nur Schwindel.“ --- * (Charles beginnt an seinen Grundprinzipien zu zweifeln.) (Charles untersucht den Sarg mit dem toten Mr. Redpath, der Doctor beobachtet dies amüsiert.) Doctor: „Suchen sie nach Fäden?“ Charles: „Nach... Drähten. Es muss ein Mechanismus dahinter stecken.“ Doctor: „Ach kommen sie Charles... Na gut. Ich war vorhin unfreundlich zu ihnen. Entschuldigung. Aber sie sind eins der größten der Genies der Welt, und sie haben die Gaswesen doch gesehen.“ Charles: „Das heißt überhaupt nichts.“ Doctor: „Und? Was tut der menschliche Körper wenn er verwehst? Er zerfällt, und produziert Gas. Die perfekte Hülle für Gaswesen, sie schlüpfen hinein, und benutzen den Toten als Vehikel. Wie sie ihre Kutsche.“ Charles: „Hören sie auf! Kann es denn sein, das ich, unsere Welt, gänzlich falsch einschätze?“ Doctor: „Nein aber sie können noch ne' menge dazu lernen.“ Charles: „Ich habe immer gegen die Fantasten gewettert. Oh ich liebe die Illusionen wie fast alle, ich genieße sie, aber sie sind nun mal nichts anderes als Illusionen. Die wirkliche, Welt... hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich habe mich ganz den Kampf gegen Ungerechtigkeit verschrieben. Den großen, sozialen Fragen. Ich hatte stets die Hoffnung gutes bewirken zu können. Doch jetzt... erzählen sie mir, das die wirkliche Welt ein Ort Reich der -Geister und Untoten ist. Ist dem so? Hab ich wohl meine kurze Lebensspanne hier vergeudet Doctor. Ja dann war alles vergeblich.“ --- * Rose: „Ach was, Sneed lässt sie ganz schön schuften Hä? Wie viel bezahlt er ihnen?“ Gwyneth: „8 Pfund im Jahr Miss.“ Rose: ''' „Äh, wie viel?“ '''Gwyneth: „Ich weiß, ich wär' schon mit 6 zufrieden.“ Rose: „Sind, sind sie zur Schule gegangen?“ --- * Gwyneth: '(''zu Rose.) „Ich hab noch nie eine Frau die so ist wie sie Miss, sie haben schöne Kleider an und sind von Nobler Herkunft, aber sie reden wie ein Wildfang.“ '''Rose: „Bin ich vielleicht, wer weiß wozu es gut ist. Sie brauchen andere Gesellschaft als Mister Sneed.“ Gwyneth: „Oh nein das ist nicht gerecht. Er ist keine üble Herrschaft. Ich war erst 12 als er mich zu sich genommen hat. Damals sind meine Eltern an der Grippe gestorben.“ Rose: „Oh, tut mir Leid.“ Gwyneth: „Irgendwann sind wir wieder zusammen. Ich treffe sie im Paradies. Gott hält seine Hände über uns. Die zwei warten auf mich. Bestimmt wartet ihr Vater dort auch auf sie.“ Rose: „Wahrscheinlich. Woher wissen sie das er tot ist?“ Gwyneth: „Vermutlich hat's der Doctor erwähnt.“ Rose: „Mein Vater ist schon lange tot.“ Gwyneth: „Sie denken in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft an ihn.“ Rose: „Das stimmt ja... sie wissen wirklich einiges.“ --- (...) --- Gwyneth: „Ja sie kommen von sehr weit her.“ Rose: „Wieso glauben sie das?“ Gwyneth: „Sie sind aus London. Ich kenne London von Zeichnungen aber so hab ich's noch nie gesehen. Oh diese vielen Menschen die gehetzt umherlaufen. Halbnackt, was für eine Schande. Und der Krach, und die Blechfuhrwerke die ohne Pferd vorbeirasen. Und am Himmel sind lauter Vögel, aber die sind ja aus Metall! Die Metallvögel haben ja ihrem Bauch,. Die Menschen fliegen ja. Und sie fliegen auch weiter als sonst jemand auf der Welt. Sie haben soviel interessantes gesehen. Die Dunkelheit, den '''''bösen, bösen Wolf. Oh mein Gott! (erschreckt. Fährt zurück.) (...)“ --- * (Der Doctor und seine Begleiter halten Seance ab.) Charles: „Ich kann mich nicht überwinden.“ Doctor: „Humbug? Wir wollen doch dazu lernen.“ Charles: „Das hier ist genau die billige Art von Mummenschanz die ich zu demaskieren trachte. Séancen, verbinde ich mit Kettengerassel und Lichtprojektionen für vertrocknete Jungfern. Sie naives Ding!“ Doctor: „Jetzt verärgern sie sie nicht, Geisterbeschwörung soll Spaß machen.“ Rose: „Das meinen sie jetzt nicht ernst.“ (Der Doctor lacht.) Doctor: „Kommen sie, wir brauchen sie. (Charles setzt sich wiederwillig.) Willkommen Charles. So Gwyneth, fangen sie an.“ --- * (Die Gelth nehmen über Gwyneth Kontakt auf und bitten den Doctor um Hilfe.) Charles: „Großer Gott! Geisterwesen aus dem Jenseits!“ Doctor: „Jenseits unseren Universums.“ Gwyneth/ Gelth: „Erbarmt euch. Habt Mitleid mit den Gelth. Uns bleibt wenig Zeit, helft uns.“ Doctor: „Was sollen wir für euch tun?“ Gwyneth/ Gelth: „Der Spalt, bringt das Mädchen zum Spalt. Schlagt eine Brücke.“ Doctor: „Wozu?“ Gwyneth/ Gelth: „Wir sind nur noch wenige. Die letzten unserer Art. Uns droht die Auslöschung.“ Doctor: „Wieso? Was ist passiert?“ Gwyneth/ Gelth: „Einst hatten wir eine Physische Gestalt wie ihr, aber dann kam der Krieg.“ Charles: „Was? Wie bitte?“ Gwyneth/ Gelth: „''Der Ewige Krieg. Er hat das ganze Universum erschüttert. 'Der Ewige Krieg 'tobte, unsichtbar für niedere Species aber verheerend für höherer Formen. Unsere Körper schwanden dahin. Wir sind gefangen in diesem Gasförmigen zustand.“ '''Doctor:' „Deshalb schlüpft ihr in die Körper kürzlich verstorbener.“ Gwyneth/ Gelth: „Wir wollen aufrecht stehen können, die Wärme der Sonne fühlen, und wieder leben. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Körperlicher Gestalt. Eure Toten sind Ideal für uns. Gebt sie uns bevor sie verwesen.“ Rose: „Aber das geht nicht.“ Doctor: „Wieso nicht?“ Rose: „Das ist äh... ich meine das...“ Doctor: „Nicht anständig? Nicht üblich? Es könnte doch ihr Leben retten.“ Gwyneth/ Gelth: „Öffnet den Spalt. Lasst die Gelth zu euch. Wir gehen zur Grunde helft uns. Weißt uns nicht zurück.“ --- * (Der Doctor erklärt das verhalten der Gelth.) Mr. Sneed: „Darf ich sie bitten ihre Erklärung zu wiederholen. Wer war das?“ Doctor: „Aliens.“ Mr. Sneed: „Heiß das, so was wie Fremde?“ Doctor: „Fremde, ja. Von weit oben.“ Mr. Sneed: „Aus Glasgow?“ Doctor: „In etwa, und sie versuchen über verstopfte Straßen von Glasgow nach Cardiff zu gelangen. Nur wenige schaffen es, es kostet viel Kraft. Sie können nur eine kurze Testfahrt mit den Toten machen. Dann müssen sie wieder in den Gasleitungen verschwinden.“ Charles: „Und Gwyneth soll sie da rausholen.“ --- * Charles: „Unglaublich: Geister, die keine Geister sind . Sondern Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. Sie wollen unter uns weilen, und streben deshalb eine Existenz in Kadavern an.“ Doctor: „Gutes System. Das könnte klappen.“ Rose: „Sie können sie doch nicht in Leichen herumlaufen lassen.“ Doctor: „Wieso nicht? Für mich ist das Recycling.“ Rose: „Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst?“ Doctor: „Doch das ist mein voller Ernst!“ Rose: „Aber, es ist irgendwie... falsch. Diese Verstorbenen waren lebendige Menschen wir sollten ihnen Achtung entgegen bringen.“ Doctor: „Sie sind doch Organspenderin oder?“ Rose: „Das ist was anders. Das ist...“ Doctor: „-Das ist ne' andere Moral. Ja, gewöhnen sie sich dran oder kehren sie wieder nach Hause zurück! Die Gelth haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Diese Rasse ist am aussterben und sie machen sich Gedanken wegen ein paar Leichen.“ Rose: „Nein sie nutzen Gwyneth nur aus.“ Gwyneth: „Hab ich nichts zu sagen Miss?“ --- * Gwyneth: '''„(...) Und meine Engel brauchen mich. '''Doctor? Was muss ich tun?“ --- * Doctor: "Zuerst suchen wir den Spalt. Der ist unter dem Haus, es gibt eine Stelle die den Wesen als Transfer dient. Mister Sneed, wo ist die ruhigste Stelle im Haus? Wo wurden die meisten Geister gesehen." Mr. Sneed: '''"Ich würde sagen... in der Leichenhalle." '''Rose: "Und ich dachte es kann nicht noch ungemütlicher werden." --- Rose: "Eins is' klar Doctor, die Gelth schaffen es nicht. Das weiß ich sonst wäre überliefert worden das 1869 wandelnde Leichen aufgetaucht wären." Doctor: "Die Zeit fließt und ändert sich jede Sekunde. ihre nette kleine Welt kann jederzeit umgeschrieben werden. Kleinigkeit. Nichts ist sicher, schon vergessen gar nichts." Charles: "Doctor, ich habe das Empfinden das es kälter wird." Gelth: "Ihr werdet und helfen. Gelobt sei der Doctor. Preisset ihn." --- * (Als die Gelth ihre wahren Absichten enthüllen.) Doctor: "Tja hier scheint was schiefgelaufen zu sein." Mr. Sneed/ Gelth: "Ich gehöre jetzt zu den Legionen der Gelth. Kommt marschiert mit uns." Charles: "Grundgütiger!" Mr. Sneed/ Gelth: "Wir brauchen Körper, wir brauchen euch Tot- die menschliche Rasse, Tot!" Doctor: '''"Gwyneth! Sie müssen die Wesen sofort zurückschicken." --- * '''Charles: "Doctor ich kann nicht anders, es- Es tut mir Leid. Ihre neue Welt ist einfach zu viel für mich. Ich bin schon... Ahh!" --- * (Der Doctor und Rose haben sich vor den besessenen Leichen in eine Zelle eingesperrt.) Mr. Sneed/ Gelth: „Opfert euch für den Rum. Opfert euer Leben den Gelth.“ Doctor: „Ich hab euch geglaubt hatte Mitleid mit euch.“ Mr. Sneed/ Gelth: „Wir wollen nicht euer Mitleid. Wir wollen diese Welt, und all ihr Fleisch!“ Doctor: „Aber nur über meine Leiche!“ Mr. Sneed/ Gelth: „Gut gib sie uns!“ --- (...) --- Rose: „Die können mich nicht töten. Ich ab doch recht oder? Ich bin noch nicht geboren und dann können die Wesen mir nichts antun. Richtig?“ Doctor: „Leider falsch.“ --- (...) --- Rose: „Aber es ist 1869 wie kann ich den da schon sterben?“ Doctor: „Die Zeit ist keine durchgehende Linie, sie formt sich immer neu. Und wer im 20. Jahrhundert geboren wird kann 100 Jahre vorher getötet werden. Das ist meine Schuld.“ Rose: „Sie können nichts dafür. Ich wollte unbedingt mit.“ Doctor: „Ich bin besser dran. Ich sah Troja fallen und war im V. Weltkrieg dabei, ich mische bei der Bostern Tea Party mit uns jetzt soll ich in ner' Leichenhalle abkratzen. In Cardiff.“ Rose: „Und das ist noch nicht alles, wir werden so wie die da.“ --- (...) --- Rose: „Wir kämpfen aber bis zur Letzt ja?“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Rose: „Sie und ich?“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Rose: „Ich bin so froh das wir uns kennen.“ Doctor: „Das bin ich auch.“ --- * Charles: „'Doctor', Doctor, löscht die Flamme und dreht das Gas auf. Los macht einmal was ich sage!“ Doctor: „Was soll das werden?“ Charles: „Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Dreht alles auf.“ Doctor: „''Fantastisch!'' Gas!“ Rose: „Was? Sie finden es wohl besser zu Ersticken?“ Charles: „Schon vergessen, mein Kind? Die Gelth, leben im Gas.“ Doctor: „So können wir sie aus ihren Wirtskörpern vertreiben. Das Gas saugt sie aus dem Leichen als wären sie Gift in einer Wunde.“ --- * (Gwyneth opfert sich.) Gwyneth: Ich kann sie nicht zurückschicken. Aber, ich kann sie festhalten. Ich kann sie in diesem Haus festhalten. Gehen sie.“ (Wie in Trance holt sie eine Streichholzschachtel hervor.) Rose: „NEIN! NICHT!“ ---- * Doctor: '(''berührt Gwyneth's Wange.) „Es tut mit so Leid. (Gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.) Vielen Dank.“ --- * 'Rose: '„Sie hat sich geopfert?“ '''Doctor: „Es tut mir Leid. Sie hat den Spalt verschlossen.“ Charles: „Zu welchem Preis. Armes kleines Ding.“ --- * Charles: „Es gibt mehr Dinge im Himmel und auf Erden als eure Schulweisheit sich träumt meine Liebe. Selbst für sie, Doctor.“ --- * Rose: '„Sie hat die Welt gerettet. Ein Dienstmädchen. Und niemand wird’s erfahren.“ --- * (''Rose und der Doctor verabschieden sich.) '''Rose: „Was werden sie jetzt tun?“ Charles: „Ich fahre mit der Postkutsche wieder nach London. Je schneller ich dort bin desto besser. Das ist nicht die rechte Zeit um allein zu sein. Ich verlebe Weihnachten bei meiner Familie und verspreche ihnen mich mehr um sie zu kümmern. Ich habe heute Nacht gelernt, das es nichts wichtigeres.“ Doctor: „Sie fühlen sich besser?“ Charles: „Um Längen besser würde ich sagen. (lacht.) Heute morgen dachte ich die Welt hätte mir nichts mehr zu bieten. Jetzt weiß ich es gibt noch viel zu entdecken. Die Welt ist voller großer und wundervoller Geheimnisse. Doctor, ich bin inspiriert. Ich bringe alles zu Papier.“ Rose: „Halten sie das für klug?“ Charles: „Ich werde es erst mal subtil angehen. (...)" --- (...) --- Doctor: (schüttelt ihm die Hand.) „Viel Glück dabei. Es hat mich gefreut sie persönlich kennen zu lernen.“ Rose: „Leben sie wohl. Und danke.“ (Rose gibt Charles einen Kuss auf die Wange.) Charles: „Oh mein Kind... wie modern. Danke aber ich-ich versteh nicht ganz, in welcher Hinsicht, ist dies ein Abschied? Wohin gehen sie?“ Doctor: „Ganz einfach, in die Hütte.“ Charles: „Bei meiner Seele. Doctor sie liefern ein Rätsel nach dem anderen. Doch, nach all diesen Offenbarungen, ist Mysterium noch immer ungeklärt. Wer sind sie? Verraten sie mir das?“ Doctor: „Nur ein Freund. Auf durchreise.“ Charles: „Sie besitzen Kenntnisse über die Zukunft, ich möchte ihnen nicht zu nah treten, aber ich möchte eins wissen: Meine Bücher, Doctor, haben sie bestand?“ Doctor: „Oh Ja.“ Charles: „Für wie lange?“ Doctor: „Für immer. Das wär's ich geh rein. Kommen sie Rose?“ (Tardis, Kontrollraum.) Rose: „Verändert das nicht die Geschichte wenn er über blaue Geister schreibt?“ Doctor: „In einer Woche ist 1870 und das ist sein Todesjahr. Tut mir Leid, er wird sein Werk nicht mehr vollenden.“ Rose: „Oh nein. Er war so nett.“ Doctor: „In ihrer Zeit ist er tot, wir haben ihn für uns zum Leben erweckt. So lebendig hat er sich noch gefüllt der alte Charly Kumpel. Überraschen wir ihn ein letztes mal.“ (Charles sieht wie die Tardis vor ihm verschwindet. Lachend geht er die Straße runter.) Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 27 (Dialoge)